Systems which register catalogs in a database and manage them have been proposed recently. For example, in patent reference 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-76924), collected catalogs are registered in a database. In accordance with search conditions, a desired catalog can be found and browsed from those registered in the database.
However, if a catalog about, e.g., tours in Kyushu is registered, a Fukuoka course, Kumamoto course, Nagasaki course, and the like are included in the catalog. In addition, schedules and optional information common to these courses are also often contained together. In patent reference 1, such a tour catalog is registered in the database as one catalog file. In browsing, each catalog is downloaded.
However, since a catalog file which is actually found and downloaded from the database contains even the data of courses unnecessary for the user, the file download takes a long time. In addition, since the unwanted data are contained, it is difficult for the user to find desired information after the download.
The efficiency becomes lower if course information desired by the user is contained in a plurality of catalog files.
Furthermore, a result obtained by narrowing a number of tour courses to desired courses cannot be saved on a predetermined server apparatus. For this reason, examination results in the past cannot be referred to later.